dont_starve_gamefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Bùa Phục Sinh
, ( Biển ( ) ) ( ) |soldBy = ( ×50) |stack = Không gộp được |spawnCode = "amulet" }} Bùa Phục Sinh là Vật Dụng ma thuật và có thể chế tạo trong Thẻ Ma Thuật. Cần 3 Vàng Thỏi, 2 Nhiên Liệu Ác Mộng, và 1 Ngọc Đỏ để chế tạo và cần Đài Giả Khoa Cổ Đại để nguyên mẫu.Có 9% rớt ra khi đào Mộ và có thể xuất hiện cạnh Đài Giả Khoa Cổ Đại khi dùng búa. Bùa Phục Sinh hồi sinh người chơi và từ từ chuyển đổi Sức Đói của người chơi thành Máu khi trang bị, làm giảm 5% khi được sử dụng theo cách này. Nó cũng tăng sự Tinh Thần khi trang bị. Bùa Phục Sinh là một trong ba cách để được sống lại, cùng với Bù Nhìn Thịt và Đá Xúc Giác. Nếu các người chơi chết trong khi mặc một Bùa Phục Sinh, họ sẽ được phục sinh đầu vào ngày hôm sau, và trời sẽ sáng. Sau khi sống lại, bất kỳ mob xung quanh được đưa vào giấc ngủ, và bùa hộ mệnh bị mất. Tuy nhiên, tất cả boss và một số kẻ thù, như Quản Thần Cổ Đại và Đồng Hồ Tượng là miễn dịch với hiệu ứng giấc ngủ, do đó người chơi có thể bị tấn công và chết một lần nữa. Điều đáng chú ý là các nhân vật được hồi sinh tại nơi họ đã chết, nên không cần phải lo việc đi lấy lại đồ. Bùa Phục Sinh phục hồi 5 Máu với giá 5 Sức Đói mỗi 30 giây khi nó được mặc đến khi Máu đạt 100%. Có nó được trang bị giảm độ bền của các mục bằng 5% mỗi lần đánh đổi xảy ra, do đó, bùa có thể mất dù không có hồi sinh người chơi. Đeo bùa hộ mệnh cũng sẽ thụ động tăng 2 tinh thần /phút. Nếu người chơi chết, sự sống lại sẽ xảy ra bất kể bao nhiêu độ bền còn lại, miễn là nó còn được đeo. Phục hồi sức khỏe * 50 máu * 2/3 độ no * 1/2 tinh thần *Hành trang rỗng (item có thể tìm thấy ở nơi chết) Nội dung có thể tải xuống Trong Shipwrecked DLC, Bùa Phục Sinh có thẻ rơi ra từ phần thưởng của Máy Giật Xèng hoặc dùng Lưới Rà đánh bắt trên Biển. Cũng có được từ kho báu ở Điểm Đánh Dấu X. Trong Hamlet DLC, Bùa Phục Sinh có thể mua ở Cửa Hàng Ma Thuật với giá 50 Oinc. Don't Starve Together Trong bản Don't Starve Together, Hồn Ma Nhân Vật có thế ám bùa phục sinh để hồi sinh. Tuy nhiên khi người chơi đang đeo bùa mà chết thì cần phải ám thì mới hồi sinh. Không giống Tim Mách Lẻo dùng bùa hồi sinh không bị phát điểm máu tối đa. Bùa Phục Sinh cũng có thể rơi ra từ Gói Bọc bên trong Túi Chiến Lợi Phẩm. Bên lề *Bùa Phục Sinh được thêm vào cập nhật The Birds and the Bees & Dogs That Want to Kill You. *Bùa Phục Sinh là tên để so sánh trước bùa hộ mệnh khác, chẳng hạn như Bùa Ác Mộng, đã được thêm vào. Nó bị mất kết cấu cũ của nó khi nó trở thành Bùa Phục Sinh, đó là tương tự như sử dụng cho các 'Gemology' bây giờ không còn tồn tại thẻ chế tạo. *Trước cập nhật Strange New Powers, các bùa hộ mệnh có thể được xếp chồng lên nhau. Như một kết quả của sự thay đổi này, bất kỳ ngăn xếp của các bùa hộ mệnh trước đó được lưu trữ trong tủ đã biến thành chỉ là một bùa hộ mệnh. *Trước cập nhật Strange New Powers, nó cần 6 Vàng Thỏi và 4 Nhiên Liệu Ác Mộng - các yêu cầu này đã được giảm đi một nửa trong bản cập nhật *Bùa Kết Cấu dường như có cùng một mô hình như bùa hộ mệnh này. *Trớ trêu thay, mặc dù bùa này làm sống lại bạn, nó vẫn có thể được tìm thấy trong những ngôi mộ. Thư viện Ảnh Life Giving Amulet Wilson.png|Wilson wearing a Life Giving Amulet. Life Giving Amulet Willow.png|Willow wearing a Life Giving Amulet. Life Giving Amulet Wolfgang.png|Wolfgang wearing a Life Giving Amulet. Life Giving Amulet Wendy.png|Wendy wearing a Life Giving Amulet. Life Giving Amulet WX-78.png|WX-78 wearing a Life Giving Amulet. Life Giving Amulet Wickerbottom.png|Wickerbottom wearing a Life Giving Amulet. Life Giving Amulet Woodie.png|Woodie wearing a Life Giving Amulet. Life Giving Amulet Wes.png|Wes wearing a Life Giving Amulet. Life Giving Amulet Maxwell.png|Maxwell wearing a Life Giving Amulet. Life Giving Amulet Wigfrid.png|Wigfrid wearing a Life Giving Amulet. Life Giving Amulet Webber.png|Webber wearing a Life Giving Amulet. Amulet.png|The old version of the Life Giving Amulet. Wilson Amulet.png|Wilson wearing the old version of the Life Giving Amulet. Wilson Resurrection.gif|Wilson resurrecting while a nearby Redbird is put to sleep. en:Life Giving Amulet Thể loại:Tăng Tinh Thần Thể_loại:Bùa Thể_loại:Thẻ Ma Thuật Thể_loại:Áo Thể_loại:Đồ Hồi Sinh Thể_loại:Hồi Máu Thể_loại:Ma Thuật Thể_loại:Dùng giới hạn Thể_loại:Đối Tượng Không Cháy Thể_loại:Don't Starve Together